


puff pastry and other devilish baked goods

by herondale 4 (Littlelionman15)



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cheesy, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Cute Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, OTP Feels, POV Lucifer, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s03e23 Quintessential Deckerstar, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Tropes, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/herondale%204
Summary: lucifer and chloe are undercover as bakers for a major case she's working on.involves cute moments, a dance, a kiss, and a cup of flour accidentally dropping on a certain little devil.sort of a continuation of my last lucifer fic? idk
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	puff pastry and other devilish baked goods

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> i know these times can be exhausting and tiring, so i wanted to share with all of you a little daydream fantasy i came up with, that i think of when i'm in need of a little break.  
> please make sure to keep watch of your mental health (and physical as well!) and stay safe! 
> 
> if you enjoy the mini-fic, please leave some feedback - everything is welcome! i always have fun writing for these characters, especially lucifer as he's both super playful and serious at the same time, unlike most characters i work with.  
> lots of love,  
> adi

The detective sighed with disappointment as her fingers resided on her temples, massaging the stress-induced migraine away; the past few weeks were hard, annoying and draining, and her and Lucifer having to play bakers for the night was the perfect cherry on top.

Once she'd looked over at him, she found Lucifer playing with the ties of his white apron, the cutest devilish grin on his face. _Of course he’d find it amusing_ , Chloe thought as her lips loosened into a small smirk as well. 

“I still can’t believe I agreed to be undercover as a baker.” Chloe admitted once she finally took off her leather jacket and traded it in for an apron like her partner’s.

“Well” he chimed in, the most astonishing pair of dark eyes gleaming with an amorous glow, “you, me and some white powder certainly sounds like a good night’s fun to me, detective.”

A laugh escaped her rosy lips.  
“We’re still on duty, Mr. Morningstar” she said as she came over to help him with tying his apron behind his back.

He’d turned around, wiggling the loose ties of the apron with his elegant fingers and following up with jazz-like dance moves.  
As she picked the ties, their hands touched for a moment, and immediately, he turned his head around, with his chin now resting on his shoulder; a proud smile lit his angelic face as their eyes met.  
She pulled them together very tightly, to which he responded with a playful _oooh, detective, we’re still on duty, remember_ , which ended up with Chloe rolling her eyes and loosening her lips into a sincere smile.

The headache was fading, either from the painkiller she’d taken ten minutes ago or from the fact that Lucifer Morningstar, the devil himself, had found a way to turn an undercover stake-out into a fun Friday night.

“No, but seriously,” she stated after picking up a bag of flour from the nearby metallic shelf,  
“I don’t know how Dan managed to talk me into taking this instead of him. Even Ella didn’t want to trade places – and the worst part is that I’m a terrible baker whereas Dan basically has a master’s in baking, as passed on from his grandma. Man, you haven’t lived until you tried her empanadas.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself, detective. I’m sure the young Ms. Espinoza would disagree.” He leaned onto the counter, like a kid listening to a story being told.

“Trixie never ate anything I baked.” A broad grin was making her beautiful face look even more like that of an angel, and this notice coming from a fallen angel himself, certainly meant something.

  
“There was this one time when I bought one of those frozen puff pastry cherry pies and the whole thing ended up burning in the oven _as soon_ _as_ I’d put it, along with the baking sheet and trey.  
I don’t even know how it happened – it’s like God has something against my cooking and baking because there’s no other logical explanation.”

“I’m sure good old dad does have something against it.”

“Come to think of it…” Chloe begins, and Lucifer smiles. Her perception of the big man upstairs definitely changed ever since she’d met his son, and even more after the two had started dating.

“Alas” he got up, rolling up the sleeves of his flawlessly white shirt as if to act serious when the circumstances didn’t request it, “to the baking it is.”

Detective Decker was taken aback, for a second just standing across the counter on which he was dusting the flour and unpacking the puff pastry. It looked so natural – the way his hands molded the block of pastry, the way he pressed onto it with the rolling pin and the ever-prideful gleam in his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Detective” he spoke charmingly; “don’t tell me you didn’t know that I find my way around the kitchen rather effortlessly.”

“It’s not that –“Chloe placed her hands on her hips, smiling, “I’m just really impressed.”

“Where did you even learn to bake? And does this mean there are flour and ovens in hell? Because that means I already know what my punishment will be.”

Lucifer laughed. “Well, one learns many hobbies after ruling over Hell for eons, and certainly useful ones as well when a lot of chefs wind up there for how they mistreat their staff.  
And to answer your first question, yes – and only the best quality ones, it is me who ensures this stuff, after all.”

“As for the latter”, he says, looking down at the pastry in his hands, “of all places, Hell certainly won’t be where you’ll be going afterwards, trust me.”

Chloe felt blood rushing into her cheeks the same way it did back when she’d seen Will Smith in the first Bad Boys movie.  
She wanted to say something – sweet or grateful or honored or even confused, because that’s what she felt equally as much upon hearing his words – but the newly baked baker was faster, taking command of the kitchen:

“Please pass me the raspberry sauce, Detective; it’s on the stove to your left.  
And afterwards I’ll need that green cup; I think I saw the sugar in there. Chop chop, we’ve got a bakery to run!”

Wanting to respond with a firm _yes, sir_ , in answer to his new-found sense of authority, but refusing to do so and instead just proceeding to hand over the sauce and cup, Chloe continued to watch him prepare the puff pastries as if it were the easiest thing on earth.

His elegant fingers nested the sauce in gently and safely, with such precision and concentration that reminded her of the way he played the piano; seemingly effortless in his work, but with great attention to detail and hard-work beneath the smile only the devil himself could pull.

“Why didn’t you tell me you baked those little strawberry pastries yourself for our outside movie night with Trixie last Friday?” Chloe was genuinely curious. Prior to the two of them beginning their relationship, the end of the working week meant a binge watching session of Grey’s, with countless s’mores to go along, but now, the three musketeers, as Trixie called them, would take off for the old-fashioned outside movie theater, where they’d sit in his black corvette and eat whatever they’d brought along. 

“Ah, well” Lucifer was finishing up the egg wash, reaching for the sugar soon afterwards. “I wanted to see your reaction to when you’d see me in the kitchen.”

She nodded. “And did I disappoint?”

A shy smile lingered on his lips, followed by a sweet “not at all, Detective.”

Once he’d put the tray with what turned out to be the prettiest raspberry puff pastries Chloe had ever seen into the oven, Chloe was on the phone with Dan, who was catching her up on the most recent stats about the criminal they were chasing – he wasn’t someone of big importance, but he was involved with the cartel that she was tracking down for the past few weeks, so she asked him to keep her updated on every move the suspect would make.

As she let the phone down and caught Lucifer up on how the case was going, she untied her hair as the tight bun she’d made for the public to see was hurting her scalp; as strands of her honey-colored hair danced on her shoulders, she turned around and saw her partner’s arm, laid out in front of her.

“Lucifer?” she asked, curiously.

“Come on, detective” he rolled his beautiful eyes, “I know there’s no music and the fire is only in the oven, but don’t leave your partner hanging.”

Still curious, but shyly smiling, she accepted, and in the very next moment, he’d pulled her in, placing his hand on her back and her doing the same.  
“We really should focus on the guests; the suspect comes here often…”

They began dancing as if they’d practiced the moves a million times before; they moved swiftly and perfectly coordinated, putting to test the old saying which states that, if you spend enough time with someone, you don’t need them to tell you what they think or feel – you already knew, and in those moments, both knew how strong the love between them had grown.

She spun on her toes, feeling as if weightlessness had lifted her into the sky and Lucifer’s hands were her only anchor; which is why she allowed them to lead, and so the very next move ended with him pulling him in again, not for another spin – but for a kiss.

He pressed his lips gently onto hers, feeling his heart race a million beats per second once he’d opened his eyes again and saw the joyous glint in hers.

“This isn’t professional at all” she said with her head on his chest, still slowly dancing.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I’m not the professional one between the two of us.”

Once they’d parted, with Chloe catching further distance with every spin out of his embrace, Lucifer had wrongly measured the safe distance between himself and the pantry shelf that stored the half-full cup of flour; so once his partner had rolled out, he hadn’t stayed in place either – he jammed himself into the pantry and the flour spilled all over him, making his black hair whiter than the pearly gates and his beard look like he was a Santa in progress.

“Well that certainly wasn’t planned” he said, wiping flour from what once were his eyebrows.

It took all the strength she carried to not burst out laughing; instead, Chloe had to cover her mouth as she bit her lips, but the shaking of her shoulders still gave her away.

“Hold on”, she said between catching breaths, “I put the towel aside…”

Still dusting off his shoulders, he gratefully accepted the towel she handed him. He definitely didn’t plan on having a cup of flour dropped onto his head, but seeing Chloe laugh as heartfelt as she did made it worth it. She’s had a difficult time with this new cartel lately, and if an extra hour under the shower tonight meant he could see her smile so beautifully, with tears welling in the divinely beautiful pair of her eyes, he’d gladly take it.

As they were sharing a laugh and removing the leftover flour, the kitchen door burst open.

Chloe has already had her gun up and ready and Lucifer had grabbed a lemon when a young man literally flew through the door – not by choice, though, but by the hand of LAPD’s best and awarded manhunter; Mazikeen Smith herself.

“What in the…” her voice told the story of disgust, but looking at the two lovebirds, as she made everyone in the precinct call them (whether it was by their will or by her _suggestion_ , is information we can’t disclose), but her devious smile spoke differently. “Actually, never mind – I’m not sure I want to hear what new kink you’ve developed.”

Approaching the suspect the three of them were planning to catch, with handcuffs in hand, she looked at them judgingly and said:

“While the two of you were busy catching emotions and other things as well apparently, I caught your guy. You’re welcome.”


End file.
